breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Buhdeuce Goes Berserks
"Buhdeuce Goes Berserks" is the twenty-second episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the twenty-second episode overall. It aired on September 27, 2014. Synopsis Buhdeuce reacts badly when he receives a bad haircut and SwaySway must calm him down. Plot The episode starts with Jelly waiting for her breadwinner friends to arrive out the garage door when the rocket van bursts out the door. The 2 ducks deliver some Crazy-Mane-Whole Grain to an old guy in ducktown. Buduece then starts to eat some of bread while SwaySway warns Buduece not to eat it or they will crash. They crash and Buduece can't help wondering if the mess is some how his fault. SwaySway then drags him to Duck-Cuts. On the way, they pass StarBeaks. SwaySway promises Budeuce that the guy that will be cutting his hair is a master. He then imerges in and cuts Budeuce's hair wonderful. He is bowing just as SwaySway sprays some hair spray in Ninja Barber's face. He can't see so he ends up cutting Buduece's hair crazy. SwaySway asks Buduece of how his hair turned out and is shocked. Buduece asks if it is OK and looks in the mirror. Buduece then grows and starts to go Berserks! He booty-kicks an Ice-Cream truck and says that he hates Strawberry. SwaySway then puts a hat on Buduece's head and he stops going Berserks. The 2 ducks walk as the hat flies of. Budeuce then starts going Berserks again! He stomps his way through a Birthday Party and says that he is just very emotional right now. SwaySway then puts a Party Hat on Buduece and tells him that he didn't smash the Birthday Cake. Buduece asks what flavor and SwaySway answers, "Strawberry" Buduece then takes off his Party Hat to smash the cake when he goes Berserks again! He then eats a building as SwaySway puts a Bicycle Helmet on Buduece and clicks it on. Rambamboo shows up and she says that she's after a moster that's been Berserkering all over ducktown. She stats that she's made flyers and put them all over ducktown. SwaySway and Buduece walk and Buduece then see's a Billboard. He goes Berserks- this time, he grows as bigger then ducktown. He stomps on SwaySway and catches Rambamboo. He climbs a building while SwaySway goes to get some Crazy-Mane-Whole-Grain. SwaySway then blasts the loaves into Buduece's mouth and he returns to normal-except that he's wonderful. He dances with Rambamboo until she blasts him with her jetpack. He then goes Berserks some more... Characters Main characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Rambamboo *Ninja Barber Minor characters *Jelly Trivia * This hints that Rambamboo later has a crush on Buhduece. * Which could also be false because Rambamboo didn't look like he rekongnized Budeuce. * A clip for this episode was seen on Nickelodeon.com's 'Back-to-School Checklist'. * This is the first time the Rocket Van is seen in the Bread Mines. * This episode along with Insane In The Crane Game was scheduled to air on June 21 but was cancled and rescheduled to air at a later date. * This is the first time Buhduce is a monster. Cultural References *''King Kong: The ending scene is a reference to this movie. * 'Starbucks:''' Starbeaks is a parody of Starbucks. Gallery BuhdeuceGoesBerserks1.jpg BuhdeuceGoesBerserks2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes